


my treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Sex, Napstasans, Other, Self-Hatred, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned depression, sansblook, sanstablook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It didn't matter what Sans looked like to Napstablook. He was still Sans- the man they had fallen in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea i had and I couldn't save it for a chapter in my ongoing napstasans fic so here it is as it's own separate piece!

Gentle rain pattered against the roof of the dorm that Sans shared with his brother, Papyrus. Of course, the younger brother wasn't in at the moment- he was off spending time with his boyfriend. Sans stared up at the darkened ceiling, his body wanting to doze, but his mind not allowing it. The long, but frail arms wrapped around his round frame, and the scent of very faint perfume and parties were more important to him. Sans curled his arm around Napstablook's waist, the other going to run his fingers through their long, white mane that had long since came out of its ponytail.

How in the _hell_ he managed to wrangle in such a beautiful, but melancholy being like Napstablook, he'd never know. After their first blind date, they had hit it off, and had been dating ever since. Sans would almost congratulate himself- he had managed to do something and not mess it up. Which, he was thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't- Napstablook was one of the only people who understood him. His depression and fatalism, rolled into a ball and covered by a grinning mask- they knew how that was, definitely. They were one of the only people he's ever told about.. Well, that wasn't the issue. 

Sans turned to his lover, a faint smile dancing on his full lips. Napstablook had their eyes closed, though they weren't asleep. Sans took that opportunity to admire them- and by god, every last bit of them was gorgeous to him. Napstablook's eyes fluttered open, and icy, pale blue orbs locked with Sans's. They gave him a small, tired smile, one that Sans returned. "W-What?" They asked softly, their cheeks being dusted with pink. Sans was at a loss for words- he really was. All he could do was laugh faintly, stroking their porcelain white cheek with a knuckle, Sans's dark skin contrasting to Napstablook's pale white. "How did someone like me end up with someone as beautiful as you?" He asked in a faint voice, almost a whisper- as if someone were watching them and Sans didn't dare let them hear a word he was saying. 

Napstablook looked a mixture of surprised and confused. "What do you mean?" They asked, their voice just as low as his. "It's just.." Sans looked down, almost embarrassed. "You're so beautiful and talented and.." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm just an ugly, lazy nobody." Napstablook fell deadly silent at that. They almost looked _hurt_ at what he said, making Sans regret what he said nearly immediately. Before he could stammer out an apology, Napstablook interrupted him. "Sans.." They looked sadly down at him, starting to gently run their fingers through his hair. "Why would you say something like that about yourself..?" Sans fell silent. "You know you're every bit as good as I am." They had no clue what to say. Though they tried, they weren't very good at comforting. But by god, Napstablook was going to make their boyfriend feel better. 

Napstablook wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but they were doing it anyways. They frowned, beginning to tug Sans's shirt off, much to Sans's surprise. "W-What're you doing?" He questioned, his face going red as Napsta got his shirt off and moved to his shorts. "I won't do anything-" They blushed darkly. "-dirty. Just trust me, please." They finally removed his shorts, leaving him in only his socks and his boxers. "L-Lay on your back." Sans slowly obliged, curious to see what Napstablook would do. He was not expecting them to crawl on top of them, gently sitting on his waist as they removed their shirt and pajama pants, until they were both just in their underwear and socks.

Napstablook couldn't help but smile, gently laying on him, feeling Sans relax and wrap his arms back around them. They were just at the right length to rest their head in the crook of his neck, which they did gladly. "Look.." Pale fingertips gently trailed down his chest, to his stomach, then back. "We fit perfectly together." They gently nuzzled his neck, and they could feel Sans smile. "Like a puzzle, huh?" He said softly, rubbing Napstablook's back. "Mhm." They smiled, planting gentle kisses on his neck and collarbone. As much as they enjoyed laying there peacefully, they had work to do. "Now.." They sat back up, gently taking his face in his hands. "I need you to know something.." 

They had started showering him in sweet, gentle kisses, murmuring praise, compliments and sweet nothings to him. Their lips trailed from his forehead, to his nose, to his cheeks, then to his lips, lingering there as they gently kissed him. After taking a moment to relish the feeling of Sans's lips against their own, they pulled away. Napstablook couldn't help but smile as a groan escaped Sans's throat as they kissed down his jaw, to his neck, telling him every reason that they loved him. The kisses went down to his chest, and Napstablook took special care to kiss every inch, especially around his heart. Then to his arms, to his stomach (Sans couldn't control his giggling- they knew exactly where he was ticklish at, and they assaulted each spot with kisses,) to his legs, and even to his socked feet. 

Napstablook sat up, having just kissed nearly every inch of their boyfriend. They smiled down at the grinning, blushing mess of a man that they created, leaning down and kissing him again. Sans wrapped his arms around Napstablook's waist, gladly returning the kiss. They managed to pull away for a moment to whisper, "It doesn't matter how to look or what you do to me. You'll always be my precious treasure." They were drug back into another kiss, though more passionate this time around. They found themselves being rolled onto the bed and pinned to it- and the rest is history. 

\---------

Later on that night, the two lay back in bed, their clothes long since put back on as they held each other, occasionally whispering something sweet to each other and kissing softly. After a while, Napstablook had dozed off in Sans's warm arms, and Sans was just about to sleep himself, when he heard the door open. Papyrus had stepped in, finally home after a while of being out. He had taken one look at the two in the bed and smiled, not daring to make a sound as he climbed into bed. Sans let out a contented sigh, looking to his brother, then to Napstablook. He closed his eyes, noticing that the rain had picked up, which was all the better for him. As he dozed off, he couldn't help but think:

_'Not everything may be right in the world, but I feel a lot better about where I am now.'_


End file.
